Law Studies
by Spuffy57
Summary: AU: Collins is the new teacher at Angel's high school. Sparks fly and they fall in love. Angel's POV. WARNING: there will be a studentteacher relationship!
1. First Day Of School

_WARNING: This is going to be a Teacher/Student relationship. If you don't agree with this or have a problem with it then please don't read it and give negative reviews._

_I'm normally not a fan of the teacher and student love thing but it's Angel and Collins! Anything is cute with them in it _

_Enjoy! r&r!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: First Day Of School**

First day of my senior year and it already sucks. Mimi ditched me for her new guy Roger and I got my schedule for the year. I have Law Studies first period. I hate learning about law, it's so boring.

The late bell and rang and I ran down the hallway to my class. I opened the door and paused when I saw my teacher. He turned and looked at me. Our eyes locked and my breath caught in my throat.

He coughed lightly and said, "Your late, Mr.?"

"Angel."

"Angel, what?"

"Angel Dumott Schunard, sir."

He looked at me and then around the room. "Well take a seat and be on time from now on."

"Right, sorry."

I chose a desk, in the front for once. He turned to face the class and I couldn't stop staring at him. "Well, I'm Collins and, uh, welcome to Law Studies. This is my first year teaching and I just graduated from NYU."

The class was already bored with him and they went back to talking. Collins began handing out papers about Amendments and lawsuits.

I stared at the sheets and already felt lost. The bell rang and walked up to Collins's desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Collins?"

"It's Collins."

"Right, I'm confused with what we're learning." I pulled on my shirt as I spoke to him. I've never been this nervous talking to a guy.

"Which part?" He asked finally looking at me.

"Well, all of it." I said quietly.

He chuckled softly. "I see. If you want I cant give you some extra help."

I smiled at him and said, "That would be great."

He nodded and turned back to the computer. "Good. Come here Friday after school and I'll help you with what we learned."

Mimi poked her head in the room. "Psst, Angel! We're going to be late for art." She paused when she saw Collins. "Oops, sorry." she mumbled and shut the door.

I grabbed my stuff off the desk. "Great. I'll see you Friday!"

As soon as I walked out the door Mimi grabbed my arm."So, Angel cakes, why are you seeing the hot teacher on Friday?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "He's tutoring me." We started walking to our next class.

"Uh huh. That's how it will start."

"He was pretty hot, wasn't he?" I said under my breath.

"Hell yea. But he seemed kind of, uh-"

"Straight? Yea I know."

Mimi threw her arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Angel, no man can resist your charm."

I half smiled at her and went to art.

xXxXxXx

"Do I look alright?" I asked Mimi as I check my whole outfit in the mirror. I had on tight washed-out jeans and a tight navy blue shirt.

"Eh, you look good, for a guy. I still say you should show up to school in drag. Your just not yourself like this." Mimi was going through my box of clothes that I hide from my parents. "Can I borrow this?" she asked, holding up a leopard print skirt. I nodded at her.

"Meems, don't be an idiot. I couldn't never show up to school in a skirt. I'd probably get jumped or something."

"Nah. If anyone even looks at you the wrong way I'll smash their face in and so will Roger and Mark. You know we've got your back."

I sat on my bed and sighed. "Alright see you later, chica."

Mimi got up and walked outside with me. "I've got a date with Roger so call me tomorrow, okay? And consider being yourself at school on Monday!"

I sighed and waved good-bye to her. Then I turned around and quickly walked back to the school to start my lesson with Mr. Sexy Collins. Bad Angel! I shouldn't be think things like that. He's my teacher!


	2. Living With Aids In America

_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to update!_

_Jonathan Larson owns everything!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Living With Aids In America**

I stopped outside of his class room. He sitting inside reading a thick book. I sighed and opened the door. He quickly looked up at me and shut the book.

Swiftly, he hid the book under a stack of papers. What is he hiding? "Hello Angel." he said in a calm voice.

"Hi, Mr. Collins-"

"Collins." he said cutting me off.

"Right. Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be." he said smiling. "Why don't you pull over a chair and we will go over what we have learned so far."

I grinned and grabbed the closest chair and sat across from him. He started going over everything. Breaking it down so I would understand it better and it worked. When we were done he handed me all the papers.

"Thanks so much! That totally made more sense." I grabbed the papers and put them into my purple shoulder back pack thingy.

"Good, I'm glad I could help. We just have to make this into a regular meeting so you will understand all the material." He hasn't stopped smiling at me.

"Fine by me."

"I'll be right back I have to go make some copies."

I nodded at him and he left. I looked at his desk. I really wanted to do some snooping, but that would be wrong. All I really want to know is what book he was reading. I lifted up the papers he had shoved them under. I frowned when I saw the title. Living With AIDS In America.

He has AIDS? How horrible! Wait, does this mean is gay? No, bad assumption! Now I am stereotyping what I am.

I put the papers back on his desk. His cell phone was laying open on it. I flipped open the phone and saw a picture of him with his arm around some guy. They look a little too close to each other to be straight 'just friends'.

A window flashed on the phone screen that said he had a new text message. I couldn't resist and I opened it.

Hey, baby! When are you coming home?

Love Benny.

Okay so he is gay, but taken. Unless Benny is a girl. Fuck.

I quickly packed up all my stuff and left.

Monday again. I sat in Law Studies, waiting for Collins to walk in the room. When he finally entered he looked a mess. "Sorry, I'm a little late. Ruff night." He announced to our class, who could care less.

He looked sourly around the room. I could tell he hated this job, or the students. He looked at me and his face softened. He softly smiled at me and I could feel my heart bursting.

Collins walked around the room handing out flyer for a blood drive tomorrow. I did it every years so I was ready to sign up for. No one else got to sign the form when Collins asked.

I walked up to his desk and he handed me a pen. "Good to see you're helping out. Very admirable."

I wrote my name and looked in his brown eyes. "I do it every year."

"Well, I will see you there then. I'm assisting with it. I use to donate blood, but I cant-don't anymore."

I smiled sadly at him. I knew why he couldn't donate blood anymore. The bell rang. "Okay see you tomorrow!" I said brightly smiling at him.


	3. Blood Donations

_thanks for the reviews! I was a little unsure of this fic at first but now I'm starting to get into it. I'll try to post a few more chapters before i leave for Boston..I'll be gone for a month and i don't think I will be able to get on a computer while I'm there _

_EEK! _

_Jonathan Larson owns everything RENT xoxo

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Blood Donations**

I sat in the cafeteria with Mimi. We were waiting for them to call our names to donate blood. Mimi's name was called and she quickly rushed into the next room.

So now I'm alone. It sucks having a last name the begins with 'S'. I'm always last for everything. Collins opened the door and flipped a few pieces of paper on his clipboard aside and said my name.

I slowly walked over to him. I forgot to mention to him that I freak out every year. I hate needles. I bit my lip and walked into the room. "Angel! What a pleasant surprise." said Dr. Cohen as I walked into the room. Mark's dad is a doctor.

"Hello, sir." I said softly to him. I stared at the corner because I knew he was holding the needle.

"Take a seat." he said to me. Without looking I went to sit down, but missed the chair. With a loud thud I fell on my ass and smacked my head against the wall. "Ow." I mumbled.

I turned to look at Dr. Cohen, but saw the needle and shivered. When I looked the other way Collins was right beside me. "Are you alright?" he asked me soothingly.

I nodded and he helped me stand up. "Yes, I'm fine." Beside the ringing in my ears that wont shut up, I'm just great. I managed to sit on the chair during my second attempt and I held out my arm.

Dr. Cohen gently dabbed my arm with a cotton ball and I screamed. No, not screamed, squealed. I covered my mouth, embarrassed. I can't believe I just made that sound in front of Collins.

Collins walked over to me. The Doctor grabbed my arm and I tightly closed my eyes. "Angel, just relax. It's not that bad." Dr. Cohen said to me. I opened one eye and saw the needle. I gasped.

"What the hell is that? That's not like a flu shot needle. That thing is huge!" I tried to pull my arm away but he held it there.

"Relax." Dr. Cohen said, obviously frustrated with me.

Collins grabbed my hand I looked up at him. "Just squeeze my hand if you need to. It helps me to do that and also don't look at the needle."

I was biting my lip so hard that I began to taste blood. Collins frowned when he noticed this. "Are you sure you want to donate blood, Angel? You don't have to."

"No, it's okay. I just really hate needles. I get through it every year so I will be fine." I said smiling at him. Our eyes locked and I was scarcely aware of what the doctor was doing until I felt a small pinch.

I quietly whimpered and squeezed Collins' hand.

"We just have to leave that in there for a minute, alright?" Dr. Cohen said. I nodded, still not looking away from Collins. His thumb lightly stroked my hand and it helps me relax. Before I knew it Dr. Cohen was practically screaming my name. "Angel! For the third time now, we're done here!"

Collins dropped my hand and looked away, quickly. Without speaking I left the room. After I shut the door I leaned against the wall and sighed. Mimi, Roger, Mark and Maureen came walking over. "Hey, Chica!" Mimi said happily.

"How did the blood drive with my dad go?" Mark asked. I made a disgusted face and he laughed.

"You freaked out again?"

I folded my arms."Yes, but it was okay this time. Collins helped me."

Mimi giggled and hooked her arm with mine. "Did he really? How?"

We slowly walked to our apartment building. "Relax, honey, all he did was hold my hand while Dr. Cohen drew blood." Mimi jumped up and down smiling.

"You guys are so cute. It's a shame he is a teacher. But you know that could make it all the more exciting. A forbidden romance." So said wiggling her eye brows

I sigh. "That would only end with Collins going to jail."

Mimi shook her head. "Don't worry your almost 18. You're almost legal."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walked into Law Studies the next day. I'm completely ready to stare at Collins all day. I'm done trying to rid my thoughts of him. It doesn't work.

Sitting behind Collins' desk is a an old fat women. That's most definitely not Collins. "Sit." She yelled at our class and everyone ignored her.

"SIT DOWN!" she shouted so loud that I winced.

"Where's Collins?" I ask her.

"Who?" she snapped.

"Our teacher."

"He called in sick. He'll be back Friday."

I sank into my chair. It was Wednesday. He's going to be gone for too long. I hope he is alright, though.

After school ended I walked towards my apartment by myself. I stopped inside a drug store to buy some new make-up. Mimi and I are going out tonight and I am going out in drag as I always do when I'm out of school.

As I was snatching up red lipstick, blue, green and tan eye shadow and of course mascara I heard two men talking loudly. I looked up at them and gasped when I recognized one of them

It was the guy from Collins' picture on his cell phone. I leaned closer to him so that I could hear what he was saying.

"He dumped me. I can't understand it. I mean I know I was annoying him about making sure the rent was paid, but I had no idea he would leave me. It's for the best, I guess. He has AIDS and I don't.

I frowned and went up to the counter to pay for my stuff. The cashier raised his eye brows when he saw what I was buying, but he shrugged it off.

* * *

_  
Next chapter will be up soon. Someone is going to recognize Angel in drag gasp_


	4. Life Cafe

_Sorry it' been so long! I just got back from vacation. There were no computers! Here's a shourt chapter I'm posting before i go to work._

_r&r please_

_Jonathan Larson owns everything

* * *

_

**Chapter four: Life Cafe**

I'm sitting in front of my mirror putting on pink lip gloss when my door slams open and Mimi happily walks in. "Ready to go chica?"

I nod and stand up. "How do I look?" I'm wearing a purple skirt with pink and white striped tights and a hot pink shirt. Mimi rolled her eyes. "You know you look hot, not let's go. Roger is meeting us here and the we're going to the Life Café."

I grab my purse and bolted out the door with Mimi right behind me.

"I'm going to the café with Mimi, alright mom?" I shout to her. My mom walks towards me and smiles weakly.

"You look very nice, sweetie." she says softly. I can tell she doesn't like that I wear women clothing. She was cool with me being gay but the cross dressing thing freaks her out a little.

I wave goodbye and we walk down the street for a few minutes before we see Roger, Mark and Maureen walking towards us. Mark is scowling and dusting off his camera. "What's wrong with you?" Mimi asks.

"Maureen took my camera and dropped it in the dirt."

Maureen shook her head and said, "Just be thankful it isn't snowing yet, Marky, or that thing would be ruined."

Mark sighed and put his camera in his bag. "Let's go." he said quietly.

The café was packed with people. We sat in the back corner. As we were ordering I noticed four guys looking over at us smiling as if amused. Then one of them pointed at me. I sank low in my chair. Mimi turned to look at me. "What's wrong, chica?"

I nodded towards the table of laughing guys. Roger leans close towards us. "What are you looking at?" he asks.

Mimi looks pissed and points at the guys who were now blowing air kisses at me and then laughing. Roger noticed and gave them the finger. They all pretended to be offended and went back to staring at me. "Fucking pricks." Roger mumbled. "Don't worry about it, Ang."

"I'm not. Trust me I'm use to it." Roger smiled sympathetically at me and went back to talking to Mimi.

I'm really not use to it. I can convince other people that I am, but it does hurt when people laugh at me. The waiter brought over out food and I slowly started eating my cheese fries.

I look up and see one of the guys is right in front of me. "What do you want?" I snap at him.

He puts his hands in front of him. "Calm down sweetie pie. I just wanted to see what you look like up close." His stuck his fat face in mine. I went to push him away but Roger had already shoved further back than I could have.

The man laughed again. I could feel the tears coming. I don't even know why this guy was affecting me so much. I grab my purse and start towards the door. Once I'm outside he grabs my arm. "You know your pretty for a transvestite."

He grabs me around the waist and holds me against him. I knee him in the groin, but I don't even make it two steps before he grabs me.

"You son of a bitch! I was being nice to you. You are hot for a drag queen, but really you're just a confused sinner who-" his sentence was cut short when someone grabbed him from behind. A guy was punching the man in the face.

The man got away from him and quickly went back inside the café.

"Thank you so much," I said slowly. He stepped out of the shadows and I gasped. "Collins?"

He squinted his eyes and stared at my face. Then his eyes widened. "Oh my God! Angel?"


	5. First Kiss

_Thanks for the reviews! It's what motivates me to write! There will be some Angel and Collins action happening in this chapter. enjoy :)_

_I own nothing... Jonathan Larson owns everything...

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: First Kiss**_  
_

"Angel is that you?" Collins asked softly. I froze and shared back at him. I never thought about what he would think of me in drag!

I stand up straighter. If he doesn't like it then too bad for him, that's what I'm telling myself anyway. "Yes, it is."

Collins chuckles and smiles at me. "Well, this is a surprise. Do you always dress like this?"

"Outside of school, yes." I still can't tell if he likes it or if he is laughing at me.

"Why only outside of school?" Collins asks me. I guess he does like it,

"You don't think it's weird?" I ask him slowly.

Collins looks down at me and smiles. "No. It's who you are and this look suits you."

I can't wipe the grin off my face. "Thanks for getting that guy away from me by the way."

He shrugs and grabs my arm, leading me inside. "No problem. Do you want a drink? Or something to eat?"

I nod and we walk inside. We sit a table close to Mimi and everyone else. Her eyes widen when she sees who I'm with and she smiles and winks at me. I draw my attention back to Collins. I realize that he is staring at me intently.

"What?" I ask him.

"Why were outside with that guy? Is he a boyfriend or something?"

"God, no!" I practically yell. He seems relieved.

"Why are you here?" I ask him, trying to start some kind of conversation.

"I was meeting a friend here." he says to me.

I frown at him and say, "Benny." Shit. Now he's going to wonder how I know about Benny. Collins looked shocked but then he laughs. "How do you know about Benny?"

I look down at my hands. "Um, I guessed?"

"Sure, Angel. Really how do you know about him?"

"I heard him at the store talking to some guy about a guy named Collins...also I saw one of you text messages."

Collins smiles and nods slowly. "Yeah, I know you did." I sit up straight and stare at him.

"How?"

"When I walked into the classroom you were gone and my phone was lying on the floor. It's alright. I'm not mad."

I lean back in my chair relieved. "Sorry I was snooping."

"Did you find out anything else about me?"

Like that you have AIDS. "No." I said quickly. Mimi walks over to the table and smiles softly at me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your mom and she said you need to come home. Now."

"Why? Am I in trouble?" I asked her slightly panicked. She shrugs her shoulders at me.

"I don't know, chica. She sounded worried." Mimi looks over at Collins and smiles. "Hi I'm Mimi." she says happily. He smiles at her and then turns to look at me. "Do you need a ride home?"My breathe catches in my thought and I nod.

* * *

We ride home in comfortable silence. But I wanted to say something to him...actually I wanted to have my way with him. I already told him where I live. He stops the car and looks at me. "Good luck with your mother tonight. Hope you're not in trouble." I can't stop staring at his smile. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen! 

"Thank you for the ride." I say too quickly. He grabs my hand and looks at me.

"Anytime, my Angel." I froze and he froze. We're both living ice sculptures. Did he really just call me his Angel? He quickly drops my hand and opens his mouth to apologize, but I'd rather have his mouth doing something else. I lean forward and kiss him on the lips.

Collins pulls back a little but then relaxes. He wraps his arms around my waist while pulling me on his lap. His kisses trail down my neck and I close my eyes in delight.

And them he is gone. No more kisses or holding me. He pushed me back into the passenger seat. I look at him. His head is resting on the wheel. "I-I'm sorry." I say.

He looks up at me. His eyes trail across my body. He shakes his head and looks up at me. "No, it's my fault." He leaned back against the seat and rubbed his neck over and over. "I'll see you at school, in class." He paused and then said. "As your teacher."

"Right." I mumbled and slowly got out of the car. I stood on the steps to my apartment building and watched him drive away. I practically ran into my bedroom. I stopped in front of my mirror and stared. Then I smiled. I couldn't stop. I felt like screaming, skipping, dancing, anything! Because I just made out with Mr. Collins.


	6. Angel's Sick

_Thanks.._

_TakeMeOutNow_

_ Laurel Ducky_

_ MissB8604_

_cordyangel (**cordy and angel are an awesome couple btw**!)_

_ickle-s-10_

_ To Being An Us For Once_

_ aspirer_

_QuixoticLover_

_ AngelxCollins (...haven't heard from you in a while! Hope everything is alright!) _

_and everyone else for the reviews!_

**_Jonathan Larson owns RENT_**

_xoxo Britt_**_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Angel's Sick**

"Angel?" I forced myself to stop smiling and I looked at my mom.

"Yeah, mom?" I shout to her. She walks into my room looking upset.

"What is it mom? Mimi said you called."

She sits on my bed and stares at me through her tears. "You're grounded." I don't move and neither does she. Why is she crying about me being grounded?

"Why am I grounded?" I ask her slowly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Then my dad walks in and glares at me. "Yes, you did. You did something very wrong." I roll my eyes at him. This whole thing is getting old fast. "WHAT DID I DO?" I shout at them.

Mom sniffs and dad throws her and evil look and then looks at me with the same facial expression. "You fucking queer-"

Mom cuts him off and stands up. "Dr. Cohen will talk to you on Monday, okay? You'll see then."

"Um, okay." I say more confused then ever.

They both leave the room, finally. There's a knock on my window and I see Mimi standing there smiling at me. I open the window and let her in. "Do you always have to use the fire escape, Meems? Those things freak me out. There so high up"

She sits on my bed still smiling and ignores my question. "So, how did it go with lover-boy, hmm?"

"Well, he drove me home. We kissed and then he got freaked and left." I say in one breathe.

Mimi gasps and jumps to her feet. "Oh my gosh, you guys kissed?"

I smile and nod at her. "Yup, and he is an awesome kisser!"

She claps her hands excitedly. "This is so amazing. You two are so cute. How did it happen?"

"Fist he called me my Angel instead of just Angel and then I kissed him." I fall back on my bed and smile at the memory. "I wish it lasted longer. I think he got freaked out because I'm his student." I sit up and frown.

Mimi shakes her head, "Don't worry, hun. No one can resist your charm." At the sound of my door knob rattling she bolts out the window and up to her apartment. Mom opens the door and looks in on me. "It's time for bed honey."

"Alright goodnight mom."

"'Night, baby."

* * *

It seemed like forever before it was Monday. I was looking forward to seeing Collins, but now I'm nervous. What if he's mad at me for kissing him? I slowly open the door and walk into class. Collins is typing something on his computer. He looks up at me and smiles. "Good morning, Angel." he says calmly. 

I pause and smile at him. He reaches towards me with a piece of paper in his hand. "This is for you. They want to speak with you at the clinic."

I take the pass and walk to the clinic. Inside I see my mom and Dr. Cohen. They both stare at me as I enter the room.

"Oh, Angel." My mom cries and runs over to give me a hug. I hug her back, unsure of what's going on. She pulls away from me and sits in a chair.

"Angel, as you know I come here a little while after the blood donations to thank everyone who participated." Dr. Cohen says.

"I know. I did this last year." I say to him.

"Well, while I'm here I thought it would be best to talk."

"About what?" I snap at him. "I'm sick of everyone being so cryptic! What is going on?"

"Angel, we always have to check to make sure the blood isn't infected."

"What are you trying to say?" I shout at him. Mom cries loudly in the corner of the room.

"You have AIDS, Angel."

I look around the room. How could I have AIDS? I've only been with one guy, once. "I have to go class." I mutter and leave the room. I didn't know what else to say or do. I just want to be away from everyone else. I don't feel like listening to details, or talking out my feelings. I stop outside of Collins's room. First period just ended and his 2nd period is the one he has off.

I slowly walk into the room. I keep my gaze on my desk and walk towards it. "Hello, Angel. How did everything go?" Collins says. He's happy today, for some reason. I should tell him. He'd understand. I still don't look at him. He starts to walk over to me and I feel my legs wobble. I feel myself falling and just before I hit the floor Collins catches me.

"What's wrong? Why did they call you down?" He asks concerned.

I bite my lip and shake my head. I can feel the tears coming. Collins hold me closer and looks down at me. "What is it, Angel?"

I slowly look up at him. "I-I have AIDS." I whisper. Collins shrinks to the floor with me. He softly rubs my back and whispers, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright, I promise."

I sigh and lean into him. As shitty as I feel I still smile because he's holding me. "Come on." He whispers to me and stands up. He takes my hands and lifts me to my feet. We walk into his classroom and he seats me in his chair. "I'm sorry." I mutter to him.

He staggers back and says, "For what?"

"For kissing you. I was out of line."

Collins rubs his neck and leans against the wall. "Not as much as I was. I took advantage of you. I'm sorry. I let my feelings for you get in the way of me thinking clearly."

I grin slightly and this doesn't go unnoticed by him. "Come with me."

"Where?"

He slowly smiles at me and says, "You'll see." He grabs my hand and we both leave the school.


	7. I won't tell if you wont

_Thanks so much for the reviews! Really, it's what keeps me writing._

_Jonathan Larson owns RENT not me, sadly

* * *

_

**Chapter_ 7: _I won't tell if you wont**

Collins parks his car in front of an old brick building. "Okay, we're here." he says happily. He looks over at me expecting me to be impressed. "Um, where?" I say. He shakes his head and gets out of the car. Taking my hand he leads me inside.

Once he opens the doors I see five people standing around talking in an auditorium. "What's going on?" I ask Collins slowly.

"You'll see. This helped me live with AIDS when I found out I had it a year ago. And don't pretend to be surprised I know you saw the book."

I don't say anything, but let him lead to a chair. Everyone takes a seat. "Okay, everybody, welcome. I see that we have a new comer this afternoon." A man said looking at me. "So why don't we all go around and say our names. I'm Paul."

"Steve."

"Gordon."

"Ali."

"Sue."

Everyone is looking at me. I smile and say, "Hi, I'm Angel."

"Tom...Collins" Collins looks at me reassuringly.

"Great. Now Angel do you know why you're here?"

"No." I say quickly. Is this an intervention or something?

"Well," Paul continues, "It's a life support meeting. We all have AIDS, like you, and we meet here once a week. to help each other live through it. Are you a friend of Collins'?"

"I'm his stu-"

Collins cuts me off and says, "Yes, he is. I just met him."

After an hour everyone started to leave. I actually had a good time. It felt nice to be around people who knew what I was going through. "Hey, Angel." I turned around and saw Sue looking at me. Her eyes looked sunken in and she was very pale. I felt my stomach turn. She looked really sick.

"Hey." I said politely.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, it was very helpful. I just found out I have AIDS, well, today."

She smiled softly at me and grabbed my hand. "You poor thing. I found out I had it when I was 13. I got it genetically. I'm 17 now. It really did a toll on me, but I'm still here and happy. This place really helps. I gotta run. See you next week, Angel. It starts at 6."

"Bye, Sue." I say and wave goodbye to her.

"She's a sweet girl." Collins says from behind me. I jump up and let out a high pitched scream.

"You scared me!" I say in a high voice. He chuckles and sits in a chair.

"She doesn't have much time." Collins says sighing. "She always makes an extra effort to make new people feel comfortable. She was my first friend here." He shakes his head and says, " Come on, I'll drive you home. We don't want your parents to know you missed school, now do we?"

I follow him out the door. "Can you get it from having sex only once." I blurt out. The question has been burning holes in my mind all day.

"Yes, unfortunately." Collins says softly. "Is that the case with you?"

I nod. "I've only been with one guy He was liar. He told me sleeping together is the perfect way to prove love for someone. Then I woke up and he was gone. Nothing original about that story, I know. It happens to lots of people."

"That's terrible, Angel. It's unfair for you."

"Thank you, Collins. You have been a big help. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Collins stops in front of the car and looks at me. "No problem."

I lean back against the car and Collins is standing in front of me. "Well, we better go."

I nod and he leans over. His face is coming towards mine. I lean forward and kiss him. Collins freezes. I pull back and see his hand on the handle.

He was just opening the door for me! Not trying to kiss me. Oh I hate myself right now.

"I"m sor-" Collins cuts me off with a deep kiss. I fall back against the car and wrap my arms around his neck. Then I step off the curb and fall to the side bringing Collins down with me. We both sit up and look at each other, laughing. People around us are staring and shaking their heads.

I just keep humiliating myself in front of him. Collins looks at me and sighs. "I have to get you home."

We get into the car drive to my apartment building. He stops in front of it and glares at me. He leans over and kisses me softly on the lips. "This has to stop." He mutters.

I grin at him and get out of the car. "I won't tell if you wont."

"Angel!" Collins yells out the window.

"Yeah?"

"Dress the way you feel comfortable tomorrow, okay? I like it." He nods at me and pulls out of the drive way.


	8. Everything Fades To Black

_This is a short chapter, but trust me a lot happens. I'm home sick so hopefully another chapter will be up later today REVIEW! _

_xoxo_

_Jonathan Larson owns RENT not me_

**Chapter 8: Everything Fades To Black**

"You guys I'm not sure out this." I said as Maureen brushes out my wig and Mimi puts red lipstick on me.

"You look incredible. Now who is this guy your trying to impress?" Maureen asked.

I stood up and grabbed my back pack. "No one I'm doing this for myself."

Mimi laughed and opened the door for me, "And Mr. Collins!"

Maureen eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! That tall dark and handsome law studies teachers." She paused and looked at me. "Are you sure he's gay?"

I walked out the door with Maureen following me. "Is he?"

"Yes I no he is." I shout at her. "Bye mom. Bye dad." I say and leave before they can see me.

I walk to school with Maureen and Mimi close behind me. They're whispering something and giggling. "Good luck, sweetie!" Maureen shouts as I enter the school. I ignore her and walk inside. Everyone turns to stare at me. I slowly walk towards my locker. Some people are laughing, some look horrified, some disgusted, and some even smile nicely at me.

"Angel?" I hear Craig Lucius yell from behind me. "What are you wearing? I knew you were a fairy before. but this is just insane." He walked over to me laughing. "Is this a joke?"

"Fuck off." Roger says walking over with Mark.

Craig laughs and leaves. "Thanks." I mutter.

"No problem. I think me or Mark should be with you at school when your dressed like this. There were some people talking about jumping you later."

"Great." I say, sighing. "Well my class is right there so don't worry about me."

"Okay, but we'll meet you here after class." Mark says.

"You don't have to."

"Yes we do." he replies and then leaves with Roger.

I walk into Law Studies and see Collins. "Hi Mr. Collins." I say sweetly.

"Hello, Angel. Why are you here so early?" he doesn't even look at me.

I step back a little. What if he doesn't like me the way I thought he did? "I-I came to see you." I can barely get the words out.

"Why?" He snaps.

"I don't know. I just wanted to."

"Class has not begun Angel. Wait outside." He says and points to the door.

"But I-"

"OUTSIDE!" he snaps at me.

I bite my lip and try to hold back the tears. "Sorry to have bothered you, sir." I say softly and leave the room.

I run out to the bleachers and sit. I put my face in my hands and cry. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" I scream.

"A lot of things." Someone says behind me. I turn around and see four guys all wearing the same red and black shirts. They all had their hands behind their backs.

I slowly get off the bleachers and then try to run to class. One of them tackles me and holds me down. I scream and the guy holding me down punches me in the face. I feel blood spilling out of my nose and mouth.

One of them pulls out a knife and slowly sticks it into my stomach. I scream again and the man gags me with a rag. I start gagging from my own blood. Oh my God I cant breathe! I try panting but soon everything fades to black.


	9. I Love You

_Thanks for all the reviews and expect more cliffhanges because I'm a Joss Whedon fan and i love cliffhangers. _

_xoxo_

_I own nothing, Jonathan Larson owns EVERYTHING_

**Chapter 9: I Love You**_  
_

I woke up in the hospital. Maureen, Mimi, Roger and Mark were there. They were staring at me. "What's going on?" I asked. I tried to sit up but fell back into bed. I closed my eyes and remembered everything that happened. "Oh my God." I whispered. "How did I get here?"

"Mark and I found you. Your teacher said you never showed up for class and we went looking for you. We found you under the bleachers, barely breathing." Roger said.

"I knew something bad would happen." Mark muttered.

"I'm so sorry, chica! I never should've convinced you come to school in drag." Mimi said in tears, running over to me.

"It's not your fault, honey." I said sweetly to her. The door opened and Collins walked in. He paused and stared at everyone in the room. "Come on, guys. Let's go get something to eat." Mimi said.

Once everyone had left Collins walked over to me. "Are you, um, alright?" he asked.

"No." I snapped at him. "You suddenly care about me now?"

"I'm so sorry, Angel. This all my fault. I never should've kicked you out of class!"

"You're right you shouldn't have. Why did you?" I don't want to be nice to him right now. I just want to be left alone.

"I started thinking about how you're my student and how wrong what we were doing is, but I don't care anymore."

We sat in silence until he said, "You looked amazing in those cloths."

"Thank you." I said softly.

"You look amazing right now." He walked closer to me and knelt by my bed.

I laughed and looked at him. "Yeah right. I have a broken nose and I'm all bruised."

"Do you forgive me, my Angel?" He asked sweetly. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I love his smile more than anything in the world...besides him.

"Yes, I do." I finally say. He gives me a hug and I hug him back. I wince when I feel pressure on my stomach. He pulled back quickly and looked down at me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a little tired."

He looks slightly disappointed. "Okay, well then I will see you later." He starts heading towards the door.

"Wait! Could you stay here? I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Of course." He went to sit down in the chair and I grabbed his arm.

"No I mean could you stay here?" I move over and he sits on the bed. It's small, but we make it work. He lays down and I rest half my body on him. "I love you, Angel." he whispers

I snuggle closer to him and say. "I love you, too, Collins."

I'm not sure how long I slept, but when I woke up Collins was still here. Then the door opened and in walked Mimi laughing with Roger. They both went silent when they saw us. I sat up and looked at them.

"Oh my gosh! How cute." Mimi said happily.

Roger stared at Collins and then his eyes widened. "Angel! Is that your teacher?"

I smiled and Mimi hit him in the stomach. "Don't be nosey." she hissed. "We'll just go. Have fun!" Mimi said while dragging Roger out of the room.

Collins woke up and looked at me. He glanced at his watch and jumped up. "Oh shit. School starts in an hour." He stopped and looked at me. "Do you want me to stay here, Angel?"

I shake my head. "No, go to work."

Collins kissed me quickly on the lips and left . Once he was gone Mimi came in with Roger. "Did you guys have sex?" She asked as soon as she saw me.

"No! And you thought Roger was being nosey, Mimi."

"He's not the best friend. So what happened?"

"I asked him is he would stay here with me and he did. That's pretty much it." I tried to act calm, but I doubted I was fooling anyone.

"That's it?"

"Well, he also kinda told me he loved me."

Mimi ran over and gave me a hug. Roger shook his head and sat in a chair.

"I still don't get why you teacher was here. What a perv." Roger mumbled.

"He's not a per! He's young." I snapped at Roger.

"How old?"

"Um, well, I don't know." I leaned back in the bed and stared at the wall. I don't know anything about him.

The doctor walking and smiled at all of us. "Hi, Angel, I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be alright and you can leave now if you feel you're ready."

I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my clothes. "I'll go now." He grinned and left the room. "Shouldn't you two be at school?" I said to Roger and Mimi.

"Uh, no. It's Saturday, Angel." Mimi said.

I frowned and sat back on the bed. Then where was Collins going in such a rush and why would he lie to me? 


	10. Who are you?

_I'm really sorry that it has taken me **SOOO** long to update! I have been busy with school and i was just in the fall play so i haven't had much time. I'll try to update more quickly from now on._

_And thanks to** Phantomfan91**_ _who pretty much motivated to start updating this again!_

_I'll be updating my other fics soon, too!_

_Thanks to **everyone** who has reviewed this story!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Who are you?**

"It's Saturday? Are you sure?" I ask quietly.

"Mhmm. I no because yesterday all the teachers said 'have a safe weekend' as we left class." Mimi said while dragging me out of the hospital. I frowned and looked at the floor. "What's wrong, chica?" Mimi asked.

"Collins said he had to go to work because school was suppose to start soon." I groaned and stopped walking. "I should've known he didn't really love me."

Roger bumped right in to me and I moaned in pain when he hit my bruises. Roger steadied himself and quickly started apologizing. I smiled softly at him. "It's fine, Roger."

Mimi grabbed Roger's hand and the two of them stood in front of me. "Honey, please, it's obvious that he's into you." Mimi said confidently. "I mean he risked his job to be in that room with you."

"I guess." I mumbled.

I didn't hear from Collins for the rest of the weekend. The next morning at school I didn't visit him early in the morning. I waited until the bell rang and I came walking in with everyone else, once again dressed im drag.

Collins smiled softly at me and then he looked behind me and his eyes darkened. Collins walked over to two guys who were sitting behind me and grabbed their arms. "If you touch him or say something to him I will personally kick you ass out of this school. Do you understand me?" Collins said to them calmly. "Now, boys, put away the spray paint AND you are going to buy Angel a new back pack." I glanced down at my brown leather bag and saw the word FAG written in red paint.

I tried to act like what they wrote didn't bother me but it did. Collins walked up to the front of the room and glared at the class. "Now, open your books to page 394." I didn't move. I was still trying to absorb in what just happened. I looked at Collins and he winked at me. I felt my entire body melt. I got my book out of my ruined bag and opened it.

The bell rang and everyone else shuffled out of the class. "What do you have next period?" Collins asked.

I scoffed and said "P.E. with the old fat gym teacher who keeps calling me queer bait."

Collins smiles and grabs my hands "Would you mind missing it?"

"No." I say softly. Collins leans into to kiss me when the door slams open.

"Mr. Collins I need to talk to you about my grade on this test!" yells a tall blond boy who is waving a paper with red Xs all over it. He raises an eye brow and looks at us. Collins drops my hands and walks over to him. "Okay, talk." he says

"Uh, why did I get a 22?" he snaps.

"Because you got the questions wrong. Any more questions?"

The boy groans and looks at Collins. "I didn't understand it. Can I have a retake?"

"No, but I'll help you prepare for the next test." Collins says pushing the boy towards the door.

"Fine. See you 4th period." He says and leaves the room.

Collins slowly walks over to me. "How come you didn't visit me this morning?"

I frown and glare at him. "Because of what happened last week."

Collins winces, but wraps his arms around my waist. He leans in close to me ear and whispers, "Well, today I had other plans." I shiver as his breath tickles my neck. He looks in my eyes and kisses me. I drape my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer to me. Collins plays with the with the hem of dress and I moan when his fingers lightly brush over my thighs.

Collins picks me up and puts me on his desk and then climbs on top of me. His hands slowly start to glide up my skirt. I pull away from his mouth to breathe I nibble on his ear causing him to moan my name.

Then the door knob jiggles and Collins rushes toward the door.

Benny walks in the room to see Collins panting and fixing his shirt. His eyes then drift over to me, who is still in Collins's desk with my skirt pushed daringly far up.

Benny lets out a half-hearted laugh and says "Who the fuck is she?"


	11. Rebound?

_ Wow, i haven't updated in a long time! Sorry! Thank you for the reviews!! I hope you enjoy this chapter...it's pretty short though. I just wanted to update soon so i wrote this before i went to sleep last night.  
_

_i own nothing and Jonathan owns everything!!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Rebound?**

I sat up and smoothed out my skirt. "Benny what are you doing here?" Collins asked.

Benny looked back at Collins. "Why are you making out with a girl? Did I turn you straight or something?"

Collins ignored his questions. "Get out, Benny." he said pointing towards the door.

Benny frowned and walked closer to Collins. "Just tell me who she is."

I stood up and smiled slightly. "Honey, I'm not completely female." He froze and looked at me. His expression turned to pure amusement.

He laughed and grabbed Collins shoulders. "Baby, this is how you rebound? With a fucking drag queen?" I crossed my arms across my chest. Collins better not be using me as a rebound.

"She's not a rebound." Collins snapped and shrugged Benny's hands off.

Benny started laughing again. "She? Collins your little friend here is a guy!" He quickly walked over to me and lifted up my skirt. "That proves that he is not a she!"

"Hey!" I shrieked when he wouldn't let go. Collins pushed him back into the desk.

"Get the fuck out, Benny!" Collins fists were tightly clenched. The bell rang and two students walked in. I quickly sat in my seat.

Benny's eyes whidened when he saw me sit down. "A student? Well, well, Mr. Collins." He chuckled and started to leave. "See you later." He turned back to wink at me and then left.

Several other students started to walk in. I sank low in my seat and closed my eyes. I just wanted this day to be over.

I zoned in and out as Collins talked about midterms. Was it already almost winter break? The bell rang and I slowly got up. I had PE next and I groaned at the thought. Collins smiled softly at me as I left.

Mimi as standing in the hallway holding hands with Roger. Mark was trying and failing to convince Maureen to go on a date with him. "I told you, Mark, I'm into girls now!"

"Since when?" Mark yelled back at her.

"Since last week. I am so over being with guys." She leaned against the locker and looked at me. "Hey, Angel! How was class, hmm?" She winked at me and I rolled me eyes.

We all made our way to the gym. I stood in front of the locker rooms. Maureen ran into the girls room and Mark went into the boys. I sighed as I looked at the two doors.

Mimi looked at me. "So, which one are you going in?"

Good question. If I go in the girls one I will probably get in trouble, but at least I wont get beat up. I sighed and walked into the boys locker room with Roger close behind me.

"Don't worry, Angel. I'll make sure no one messes with you." He said and patted me on the shoulder.

Mark was already dressed by the time we got in there I tried to remember the combination to my locker. I haven't been to this class in a long time. _21, 18, 10._ I opened and froze when I saw what was in there. Or better yet what wasn't in there.

"Oh my God! My gym clothes are gone!" Roger had his shirt half way on when he looked inside.

He reached in and pulled out a piece of white paper. We both began to read what it said.

_**Fuck off faggot**_

_**get out of this class**_

_**we cant have queens in the locker room**_

_**we know you would start checking us out**_

_**want your clothes?**_

_**tough shit**_

I looked up at my empty locker. I didn't know what to feel. Coach Jacobs walked in and saw me and Roger. "Hey, you two! Get on the court, whether your dressed or not!" he smiled at me as he said it. His smile wasn't a reassuring one like when Collins smiles. No, his was an evil looking one.

I sighed and headed to gym class in heels and a skirt. This will be fun.


	12. Gym Class

I'm REALLY sorry I am taking to long to update!! I haven't forgotten about this or any of my other stories. Most of time is filled with studying for AP chemistry and rehersal for the Wizard of Oz (I'm the wicked witch of the west by the way YAY!) Anyway i will try to update sometime this week. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Gym Class**

I stepped out onto the court. Every person looked at me. Mimi rushed to my side and looped arms with me. "Where is your gym uniform?" she whispered in my ear. I leaned in closely to her and said. "Someone took it." I handed her the note.

I watched her eyes widen as she read it. Maureen came skipping over and began reading the note. "Those bitches." she muttered. Coach Jacobs made his way over to us. "Take a seat." he snapped. We sat on the floor with everyone else.

"Today we are running a mile." I groaned and his eyes glided over to me. "You would've known that, Angel, if you had actually shown up to class in the past month."

Everyone stood up and started heading out to the field. I slowly stood up with Roger and Mimi at my side. Maureen was off trying to find out who left the note and she wasn't exactly being quiet about it.

"Don't worry about it, Ang." Roger said. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

I sighed and we walked outside. Coach Jacobs stood in front of the class. "Alright." He began. "Guys will run first and then the ladies. Now men on my left and women on my right."

I watched everyone go to their separate sides. "Angel! Get with the rest of the guys, now!" He snapped at me when I didn't move. I quickly ran over. I watched some of the guys eyeing me. I felt someone walk up behind me. I quickly turned around and sighed when I saw Roger standing there.

"Guys, you have five minuets to stretch." the coach shouted.

Most of the guys began to stretch. Some just stood there and talked. A group of guys were staring at me. Roger put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Angel." I looked down at my black heels.

"Damn it. " I muttered.

Roger looked down and said, "Yeah, I don't know how your going to run in those."

"Oh no, not that honey. I can run in heels. I just don't want them to get dirty or break. Mimi got them for me." I smiled at Roger and he laughed.

"All the boys line up." Coach Jacobs said pointing to the white line going across the track. I stood right behind the line and I could feel people staring at me.

The coach blue his whistle and we were off. It wasn't bad at first. No one was excepting me to be as fast as I was. I was ahead of most of the guys and I knew it was pissing them off. I couldn't help but smile at that. I saw Roger make his way up to me. "Damn, Angel! Your fast." He said in between breaths.

I had run half a mile and there was one guy in front of me. Most of the guys were power walking now.

I looked a head of me and saw Parker. He's the star athlete and I'm pretty sure that he was the one who took my clothes. I have to beat him so he'll look like and ass in front of his 'friends'.

One more lap. Parker and I are right next to each other. I see Mimi standing on the bleachers watching me happily. The white line is a few feet away and I use all of my strength to cross the line right before Parker. I knelt over and tried to catch my breath. Everyone was quiet and watching me. Coach Jacobs was awe struck. I stood up straight and smiled at him. Despite the fact that I was sweaty and felt like I was a about to throw up, beating every guy in my gym class felt amazing.

Coach Jacobs clears his throat and says, "Okay, men take a seat. Ladies your next." I start to walk over the bleachers when I feel a strong hand pull me back. "Where are you going?" The coach snaps at me.

"To sit down." I say softly. My lungs felt like they were doing to explode and I'm really thirsty.

Coach Jacobs smiles and shakes his head. "No, you not. Get on the track now. This is what you get for trying to be something you not." He shoved me roughly onto the track. Mimi runs over to me. "What's going on?" She asks when she sees my pained face.

"He's making me run again. Mimi, I cant. I'll pass out! It's too hot out here!" I started breathing heavily and leaned over.

Maureen came over and rubbed my back soothingly. "I can't believe this guy," she mumbled. I look over the coach and he was eyeing me evilly. I stood up and frowned.

"Line up,_ ladies_!" He shouted. Mimi, Maureen and I slowly made our way over to the track. Maureen stopped and looked at the coach. She marched over to him and stood inches away from his face. "How dare you make Angel run again! It's hot our here and she ran her heart out 5 minutes ago! You have no right to do this you fucking bastard!"

The coach stepped back, surprised that she talked back to him. He roughly grabbed her arms and shoved her into a seat. "Sit. Stay. You're failing this assignment! After class you're coming with me to the office." He spat at her.

He turned around muttered, "Damn artists."

Mimi grabbed my hand and we lined up. The coach blew the whistle and we started running. It's not that bad too long as I stay at a regular speed. Half way through I couldn't run anymore and started to walk. I had to stop to breathe and soon I couldn't move at all. My throat was dry and I felt my stomach heave. "Oh God," I whispered. I looked up and saw Mimi staring at me. She had a surprised look on her face and then ran off somewhere behind me.

I didn't have time to wonder where she was going because I fell to the ground and felt everything I had eaten in the past week came out. I whimpered as I felt my body want to empty itself out again.

Someone lightly laid their hand on my back. I look up and saw Collins leaning next to me with Mimi hovering over him.

I threw up again and almost fell but Collins caught me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't move. My insides were on fire and soon I was lifted up into Collins arms as he rushed me to the clinic. Once there was no one around he stopped and set my down for a moment.

"What happened, Angel?" He said softly.

I tried to tell him, but the throat was burning and I could say a word. I closed my mouth and shook my head. He stroked my cheek and then picked me up again. I slowly smiled and snuggled closer to him. I should get sick more often.


	13. Coach Jacobs

_So i am finally updating!!! At school this week my friend had to dress up as Angel the whole day and i realized just how fucking close minded people really are. Peaople were throwing things at him and calling him a fag. I really hate people sometimes. So yeah just thought I'd share that since it's related to Angel coming to school in drag in the fic. _

_This chapter imvolves attempted rape. It you have a problem with this please don't read!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Coach Jacobs**

I woke up in the clinic and saw Collins sitting next to me. He glanced over at me and smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

I cleared my throat and said "Fine." Collins grabbed my hand kissed it. I smiled up at him. Everything he does makes me feel giddy. I've never met anyone like him before. Before I could stop my self I said it. "I love you."

He looked at me quickly and then his face softened. "I love you too, Angel." He kissed me forehead and looked down at me. The door swung open and Collins jumped up. He dropped my hand and it banged against the corner of the wooden counter. I whimpered and Collins threw me and apologetic glance.

Principle Wood walked in the room and looked at me, then a Collins. "Why are you here, Tom?" he snapped.

"I was checking up on Angel. She was sick." He answered quickly.

The principle lifted one eyebrow and looked me. "Last time I check Angel was a he."

"Is there something you need, sir?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to see what all the commotion was about. I had no idea we a had a cross-dresser at school. Tom, why don't you go back to your class. Angel is fine." Principle Wood looked over at him through his thick glasses.

Collins nodded and headed for the door. "Of course Mr. Wood. See you in class Angel. Feel better."

After Collins left the Principle started walking towards the door. "Get some rest and then go to class."

I nodded and he left silently.

A half an hour later I got up and went to lunch. Two more classes and school would be over. "Angel! I need a word with you." Coach Jacobs said. I sighed and walked over to the gym. "In my office."

I followed him in and he pointed towards a chair. I heard him slowly shut the door and walk over to me. He sat on his desk and stared at me. "I'm sorry about today."

My mouth hung open. Is he really apologizing. "It's alright." I muttered.

"It's just that I didn't know how to react when I saw you." He leaned over and put his fat arms on the back of my chair. "I've never been hot for a guy before." His face was inches from mine. My eyes widened as I looked at him.

He sat back and I stood up. "Uh, I have to go to lunch." I announced. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"You're beautiful. Why do I feel this way about a guy?" I pressed myself up against the door and looked around the room. for a way out.

"Maybe I am gay. I don't know. I've slept with women, but never men. Maybe you can show me how it's done. I mean I know you like fucking teachers. Just look at you an Collins."

"I-I have to go." I said quietly.

He grinned and shook his head. He pressed his fat stomach against me so that I was crushed between him in the door. "No you don't." He whispered in my ear and he slammed his lips on mine.

I was frozen in fear. I couldn't move. I heard him groan and I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

He threw me on the floor and smiled at me. He started walking towards me and I kicked him in the groin with my heels.

He screamed and fell to the floor. I jumped up and yanked on the door. Screaming for help. Then Coach Jacobs grabbed me around the waist and threw me against his desk.

"You little shit!" He bent me over his desk and I couldn't move. "Get ready to feel real pain."


	14. With You

_I wrote this during my break at work. By the way working at TJ Maxx is very boring. I'm sorry for the long wait and how I left the the last chapter. This chapter is pretty short, but I felt that I should update...finally. _

_JL owns everything._

_[I just re-added this! Thanks to _**bubbles90** _I realized that I made a HUGE mistake! After reading her review I was pretty much like 'Oh shit. Wow, I'm dumb.' I said that Angel was a virgin...obviously she is not since she got AIDS from sex. So yeah thanks Bubbles90!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: For You**

Coach Jacobs pinned my arms to the ground. No, no, no! I wasn't going to let this happen!

He lips met mine. He tried to slip his tongue into my mouth. When he did I bit down, hard. He yelped and jumped away from me, his mouth bleeding.

I looked on his desk and saw the keys. Coach Jacobs was muttering curse words and looking in a mirror see if I had bit threw his tongue. I grabbed the keys and leaded towards the door. Thankfully it was easy to unlock and I burst threw the doors. Dropping the keys behind me, I ran to Collins' room.

It was his free period and he was sitting at his desk grading papers.

I opened the door and slowly walked in the room. He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Angel? What the hell happened to you?" He rushed to my side.

"C-Coach Jacobs wanted to talk to me and then he-" My voice broke and my legs began to shake.

My throat felt dry. I tried to swallow but I couldn't. Almost as if he could read my mind, Collins reached behind his desk towards a small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. He handed to me and I drank the water quickly.

"Angel," Collins' voice was soft as he spoke to me. "Did he rape you?"

I nearly choked on the water. "No. I got away."

Collins' nodded. "But he _tried_ to?"

I muttered a 'yes' and I felt Collins tense beside me. I jumped when I heard the last bell ring. "Do you want to come to my apartment?"

I nodded and he smiled at me. He put his arm around my shoulders as we headed towards the door. Once we were in the hallway I felt his arm drop. Students were rushing by us in a hurry to leave school. It was Friday after all.

I wish they would leave faster so that Collins didn't have to stand so far away from me!

Once we reached his apartment complex Collins grabbed my hand gently and let me up the stairs. He slid open a big metal door. The first thing I saw was a giant window directly across from the entrance.

He let me over to the couch and I slowly sat down. I sank low into the couch feeling tired. "Are you alright?" Collins asked softly. I nodded and felt my eyes well up with tears. I suddenly realized how close I had become to being raped.

I bit my lip and clamped my eyes shut. Collins put his hand and mine and I opened my eyes. "It's alright to cry, Angel. You have a damn good reason to."

I blinked and felt a fat tear roll down my cheek. Collins pulled me close to him and I started sobbing. I held onto Collins' tight.

"I-I was so stupid," I said, grasping Collin's shirt in my fist. Collins rubbed my back.

"No you weren't. You didn't do anything wrong. It was that bastard."

"I didn't care about the first person I slept with. I don't even rememeber it! I was drunk and probably drugged knowing that ass hole. I promised myself I would only sleep with people I love. Since I don't even remember sleeping with that guy, I wanted my first memorable experience to be," I breathed out a sharp breath and said, "with you."

Collins' hold me tightened. "He wont hurt you again," Collins kissed my forehead and said softly, "I love you."

I smiled. It felt weird, since early that day I couldn't remember how to smile. "I love you, too."


	15. Author's Note

_Author's Note: I have started writing for this story again, however I will be posting the rest of the chapters at the same time. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read the fic. I wish I had more time to write. Hopefully, I will be able to start another story that I have time for soon._

_-Brittany Rose_


End file.
